


[Edit] A Time to Act

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (cause you can see it both ways), Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Alpha Merlin (Merlin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consort Merlin (Merlin), Edit, Implied Mpreg, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Manip, Mpreg, Omega Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Omega Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: This was created forMerlin Memory MonthDay 8 Path 3: A Time to Consider/ A Time to Acta Merthur ABO AU where they decide that the perfect time will never come and they should just take the opportunity to do what they want then and there. (your choice if you see this as Alpha!Merlin or Alpha!Arthur)





	[Edit] A Time to Act

  



End file.
